Martin von Zoransky
mini|Wappen der Herzöge von Zoransky Martin von Zoransky (* 3. August 1779 in Preußen; † 5. April 1773 ebenda) war ein preußischer Herzog. Leben und Wirken Martin von Zoransky war charakterlich sehr freundlich, sehr intelligent, gut aussehend und ein hervorragender Reiter. Er war bekannt für sein Friesenpferde-Gestüt, dessen Pferde wegen ihrer Stärke, Intelligenz und des schwarzes Langhaars geschätzt wurden. Er hat mehrere Pferde an König Wilhelm IV. und an dessen Ministerpräsident Ludwig Gustav von Thile veschenkt, was diese sehr zu schäten wussten. Er war außerdem ein talentierter Mathematiker und interssierte sich für Exploration (statische Auswertung von Befragungen). Adelsgeschlecht Das Adelsgeschlecht der Herrn von Zoransky ist preußischen Ursprungs und die Familie hielt ihren Herzogstitel bis zum Adelsverlust im Jahr 1834. Martin V. Zoransky is clearly identified in "Adelsverluste in Preußen 1794 bis 1870". Familie Heirat und Nachkommen Zoransky heiratete Victoria Lazninski. Sie war eine Tochter des She was the daughter of the preußischen Junkers Josef Lazninski und dessen Ehefrau Eva geb. Krakowski, einer Tochter von Kazimierz Krakowski. Victoria starb 1825 im Wochenbett nach der Geburt ihres ersten und einzigen Kindes Jacob Zoransky. Es gab einen bitteren Erbstreit zwischen den Zoransky und Lazninski Familien bezüglich der überaus substantiellen Mitgift, die Victoria an ihrem Hochzeitstag von ihrer Familie erhalten hatte. Schlussendlich musste diese an die Lazninski Familie zurückerstattet werden.History of the surname Zoransky (Zoranski): Victoria Lazninski. Stammbaum von Herzog Martin von Zoransky # Herzog Martin v. Zoransky of Prussia, had one son ## Jacob Zoransky had four known children ### Jacob Zoranski 1864 - 1922 ### Victoria Zoranski unknown ### John Zoranski 1857 - 1924 ### Franz Zoranski 1865 Andere Familienangehörige * Joseph C. Zoransky, war ein leitender Angestellter bei Sears, Wilkes-Barre, Luzerne County, Pennsylvania, und war am 25. February 1951 bereits im Ruhestan, als ein Bericht über die Profitanteile bekanntgegeben wurde Literatur *Frankenberg's Prussia: A Guide To Lost Prussian Nobility by Franz W Frankenberg. Published 1858. *Needles Losses: Prussian Nobility: The Lost Royalty by Victor Walters. Published 2005. *Herzog Martin V. Zoransky by Johann Wilhelm Published 1918 (Book is written in German.) *Behind the Name: http://surnames.behindthename.com/submit/show.php?id=192856 *Adelsverluste in Preußen 1794 bis 1870 (Nobility losses in Prussia 1794-1870) (Note this site is written in German) *Prawa: Konstytucye y przywileie: Krolestwá Polskiego, y Wielkiego Volume 7 Page 410 published 1782 (Book) *Kuryer Litewski: Za dozwoleniem naywyzszego Rzadu Nayiasnicyszego. Volume 16 (Book) * (Book) *Societatum litterae: Verzeichniss der in den Publikationen ... - Page 35 Published 1892 (Book) *Starożytna Polska pod względem historycznym, jeograficznym Volume 3 By Michał Baliński, Tymoteusz Lipiński Page 49 Published 1846 *(Wyciąg z Geografii Polskiéj w roku 1767 skreślonéj, etc.). By Teodor WAGA Page 41 Published 1864 (Book) *Archives of Mathematics and Physics - Volume 3; Volume 9 - Page 81 *Archiv der Mathematik und Physik - Page 209 Published 1906 *Zabytki z dziejów, oświaty i sztuk Pieknych - Volume 1 - Page 215 Published 1849 *Die Fortschritte der Physik - Volume 56 - Page 221 *Jahresbericht Veterinär-Medizin - Volumes 11-12 - Page 212 Published 1892 *Dragoljub: zabavan i poučan tjednik - Volume 2 - Page 257 Published 1868 *Oelhydraulik und Pneumatik - Volume 10 - Page 98 Published 1966 *National Conference of geometry and topology - Page 12 Published 1984 *Geschichte des k. u. k. Infanterie-Regimentes Issue 15; Issues 1701-1901 By Ludwig Rona Page 135 Published 1901 *Stenographische Protokolle des Abgeordnetenhauses des Reichsrathes, Volume 3 Page 3366 Published 1912, Austria Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Herzog Kategorie:Geboren 1779 Kategorie:Gestorben 1860 Kategorie:Mann